


The fugitive and the exiled.

by MessyFanatic



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Dib and Gaz are still clones and they know it, Everyone will have the turn to be a jerk, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, I guess i can tag a, It will take a little to set up the mainplot, It's probably not a big deal in that society, M/M, Mutual Pining, The membranes are irkens, Zim does too but slowly, and learns how much fucked up is the Irken empire, slowburn, something i wanna show in chapters that are focused in the past, the process an irken has to pass to be a Tallest is torture, there will be mentions of some episodes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessyFanatic/pseuds/MessyFanatic
Summary: When Dib saw the chance to escape from the Irken empire, he took it without any hesitation. Unfortunately he found himself in this pathetic planet,with the company of the most know irken criminal and a defect sir unitNow without any hopes to continue his past career, he will try to adapt in earth and hopefully find a new reason to his existence.And maybe he won't be the only one going throught that.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Something in sight.

**Author's Note:**

> This is more short than what i use to, but i thought it would fit more to the prologue.

Six months, Six months and counting since they began in the search of the "special mission"

Wow,even thinking it in a mocking tone was humilliating enough.

His eyes drifted to the space to look for a planet in sight,somewhere where he could land,but he just found stars, something so usual in this amount of months. Stars were normally pleasant to see for him, it was a reminder of all the wonders that could possibly be in them. The amount of things he could find among them.

This time stars just send him a feeling of dissapointment,like no matter how much the ship could go,they will just see stars.Nothing more than that, nothing more than them .Which is like, the second worst thing that has happened to him.

To being sincere with himself,being with these two was the main reason he was so eager to reach any planet.

The Gir unit was still singing what was what he once named the "doom song" , he was rather surprised that he have the ability to sing, maybe the Tallest really did think when they tricked Zim to believe their words,   
and it sounded funny to admit that they suceeded in that.

And this unit seemed -and in fact was -plain stupid, he doubted Zim could believe this was a "top-secret model" as the Tallest said. Now with the topic in mind, he didn't believe Zim was so blind to not notice a total lie when he heard it!

Talking about Zim, well he couldn't complain so much from him, at least in the sense of the noise.

He was just in the other side of the seat,sitting in silent,nothing weird about that. The part that really concerned him was that his mouth was totally open, to the point that leaks of spit was drooling in his uniform.A visual sight that disgusted him daily and another good reason to keep his eyes in the other side of the ship

Zim,from what he knowed and researched , was to say, the worst irken never known. His history was just a full collection of mayhem and disasters that costed a considerable amount of damage to the Empire during most of his life, but that wasn't to compare to the things he did during independing doom 1. Any irken that heard about him was either annoyed or scared, and especially the Tallest.

A dozen months ago, he would not hesitate to run from him if he ever saw him face to face, now with the current circunstances he was in. He can't argue nothing agaisn't him in legal logic, cause now they are both are criminals.

Sure,Zim is more criminal than him in many aspects,but now they are lowkey in the same side. Also Zim seemed not so useless , he is sure he can get something from him in the meantime. That can be put as a good option.

Sadly his thoughts are interrupted as the panel of the ship shows a medium area resalted in red, as he looks up, many little dots that he quickly assumes are the planets can be seen . Excitment is all he feels as he uncounciusly shakes the Gir unit.

-Do you see that Gir!?-He exclaims, pressing his fingers more in the robot, pleading mentally to be real.

-Those sparkly dots in there?-The unit looks up in the same direction, while his metal arm points at it, leaving him in total relief at the confirmation.

-Yes! Okay, I just gotta....-He drifts his voice as he types faster than his usual pace, but it doesn't matter as he can finally step on solid ground once again. Sure, the red areas are specifically for planets of poor progress comparing it to Irk, but he couldn't care less.

-What are you doing with my ship!?-He is roughly pushed in the side of the seat as he faces with a furious Zim ,something he guesses isn't any good to him.

-Just calm down! I was trying to set up the location!.

-Why would you do that!?

Okay, he needed a good lie in here, luckily Zim would not suspect-I found the location the Tallest asked me too?

Zim squinted his eyes to the planets that could be seen in the distance-Do you mean that planet in there?

-Yeah..Yeah! That's exactly the one. They said no one would ever think about going around here to conquer it-From what

-Umm..-He put his hand in his face,humming a bit more until finally nodding- The Tallest really know how to hide something this important from other invaders!

-Of course! Anyway, can we get going now?-He couldn't bear hearing him saying that things,he really is that dumb?

-Yeah, the faster we begin our arriving the faster I will conquer it!-Zim yelled, finishing typing the final coordinates,and he noticed that Gir began to sing the doom song again, or the last time before they land on planet Earth.

-Yeah, conquer it...-Now that he had think about it, maybe it was a bad idea lying to him. But hey, at least he looked happier,right?

Unsure about his choice, he looked up to the space again, somehow waiting that everything can turn out good for him without any side effect this time.


	2. Adapting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dib tries to enjoy his new pastime as he failed on the proyect he wanted to work up in his second week on Earth.Retelling a few things that happened during his firts days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recently I noticed a few errors in the last chapter, I will try my best to not repeat the same in the next ones.  
>  And thanks to everyone who gave kudos, it means something big to me.

He hissed a bit as he inserted the prosthesis on what was left of his third digit, connecting the remaining wire to his glasses.

He waited a few minutes to feel the fabric of the table, something that was the only sign to know if the phrostetic really worked, he had little hope this time, this be the try #61 since they arrived on Earth.

But nothing happened, all he felt was the cold metal in his hands. That just managed to made him more pissed , he really didn't want to get used to do his activities (which weren't many at the moment) with just the only fingers he had left, he already had enough to suffer hearing Zim's screams and dealing with his insufferable classmates in the Skool in daily basis.

He had expected that he had the skill to blend in easily into the classroom, a expectation that was terribly incorrect at the moment he sat in the carpet. In break everything went worse each day passed, in the end he found himself wanting the doom of all the place.

Though he also found out that Zim had the same problem (something he thinks Zim doesn't notice, but when Zim notices something obvious?) .His classmates were the one thing Zim and him could agree to complain once they were in the house. Because let's say the, earth smeets weren't more kind to Zim and he had the hiphotesis that his obsolete disguise was the main reason.  
Many times he offered Zim to just create a new hologram for him,but his ridiculous pride didn't even let him to get a little help when he needed it.

He took out the wire in his glasses as he lazily got up of the chair, not caring to left his newly failed proyect in the table, in the best situations he could save some pieces to other things he could improve in the base. 

Looking outside of the window, he found relieved that nothing could be seen in the dark sky, maybe Zim and his Gir unit would be more late than the past nights.He rushed to the living room, practically jumping on the couch, with a hapinness he couldn't contain in his new favorite time of the day.

One the few things that he found entertaining on earth aside it's diversity was their visual media known as a tv, especifically one channel that produced in his own words "the most trusting source to know about earth creatures" or that's what he said to Zim when he demanded to know why Dib found the show important to the mission.

All began on his first days on Earth, when he only had the interest and energy to be slumped in the couch, one night when he had the luck in his side to use the tv controller when he saw it: It just took to see a little to get sucked into the most interesting parts of Earth biology, creatures he bet he could never had the chance to know in Irk or other planet near it, something that gave him the inspiration he craved for a long time.

Misterius Misteries,a tittle that for him it fitted perfectly to the show.

He even achieved to convice Zim to see a episode, he actually regretted that he achived in it . Now when he wanted to see it with the company of himself, he ended up squished in the middle of the couch or having to do a negotation with Zim's unit to prevent it from changing the channels.

So he now has the time to enjoy a peace seeing it, moving aside his current worries about plans for the future and all the stuff related to that.

Hearing the usual introduction, things like having to communicate to Gaz or finish his Earth homework due to the next week seemed like simply dissapearing in a big black hole.

It was nice to have moments like this, you know, after all the disaster that happened in Irk, this was a good way to leave it all behind. Or leave most part of it.

Until twenty three minutes later when he heard the familiar sound of the ceiling opening, leaving a sonorous sigh as he heard more sounds, this time coming from his two "partners".

-I told you not to push the button!

-But the button told me he wanted friends!

-You're lying!

Yeah, his two noisy partners. On the bright side, he got to see the most interesting parts of this episode.

___________

He felt like exploiding in pure rage the moment he entered in the kitchen, Gir had just ruined the task again!. He couldn't leave something like before happen in the next plan, maybe he could leave him with Dib. Gir seemed calm (or the most calm he had the capacity to be) with him.

Yeah, that will do it just fine, and Dib could be helpful in something more than just...researching information in the tv all day.Though he will admit that information could be of use in the next plans, keeping Gir from doing any disaster.

Looking in the kitchen, his antennas perked out at the sight of wires scattered around the table, examining it he noticed it was a prosthesis. He quickly connected points and realized it was Dib's 

He snikered at the thought of Dib, trying to connect the wires, getting confused when it doesn't work and maybe mad. He would look so funny like that!

Wait,He knew he could make it better than that! He would just fix it and even upgraded with more multiple uses!

And he would show to Dib his great skills!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lm

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter will currently be in present time,but more the past events will be told in the next chapter.


End file.
